


Heirat & Hyazinthen

by thisstoryneedsanending



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Canon movie end but they're happy and safe now, Freddy-centric, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Wedding, Reincarnation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstoryneedsanending/pseuds/thisstoryneedsanending
Summary: When you marry the person you love, it feels like fate.
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Freddy ran his hands over the front of his blazer, his thumbs tracing the edge of the lapels as he did so. He anxiously took in his appearance in the mirror, fixing his hair and fiddling with whatever he deemed as looking a bit off. He knew he looked good, possibly the best he had in a few months, but wanted to look perfect and was worried that the stress of planning a wedding had taken a toll on his appearance and he just couldn’t tell.

He didn’t understand why he was so nervous, he was about to marry the man that he loved, one that he had for years, but he felt extremely jittery. He kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong- That K wouldn’t appear, that the officiant wouldn’t show, that someone would object, that- Freddy was snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the doorframe. 

“It's time to go, lover boy,” The person said, making Freddy turn around. It was his best man, Matthias. “We still have time to split if you need to run.”

Freddy chuckled, his nerves leaking out as he did so.

“As long as K hasn’t run, I won’t.”

Matthias smiled and squeezed Freddy’s shoulder. 

“Then it’s a good thing that he’s already on his way over, then.”

The groom smiled and took an unsteady breath before looking at himself in the mirror a final time before looking back to his best man.

“Okay,” He nervously sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening officiant script is from https://www.smore.com/c35v-wedding-script-ideas-and-examples

**Heirat _(noun)_ :**

**Marriage; the state of being married**

Before he knew it, Freddy was at the beginning of the aisle outside of the country club they had rented for the day with his mother hooked on his arm with a bouquet in his hand.

 _“Finkie of course we need bouquets,”_ K would insist.

Walking down the aisle, he shot his sister a smile when he heard the soft coo of her baby- The sound being a well-needed distraction from his nerves before he reached the end of the aisle. He gave his mother a gentle kiss on the cheek before handing her his bouquet and stepping up to his place by his groomsmen. His eyes immediately danced around the rows of seats in front of him. Not many people were there, just barely fifty, scarcer than most weddings- Especially on K’s side of the aisle. It mainly consisted of friend’s, ones both grooms shared, and the occasional second cousin along with K’s teen niece. Neither K or Freddy had high hopes for a large acceptance of their invitation on K’s end- But it still hurt Freddy that not many people showed (despite how much he appreciated everyone who  _ did _ come).

The worry of attendance was quickly washed away when K appeared at the opposite end of the patio, bouquet of white and soft purple flowers in hand. Freddy could feel a sense of relief wash over him when he saw K. He looked… So handsome and _happy_. The blond could feel tears beginning to fill his eyes as his heart brimmed over; Watching as K made his way towards him and up to the platform, handing his bouquet off to his groomswoman.

“Hi,” Freddy whispered, just loud enough for only his partner to hear.

K smiled and breathed out a nervous _‘Hey’_ as he took Freddy’s hands in his. Freddy smiled back and gently squeezed his soon-to-be-husband’s hands. 

As the processional music faded out, the officiant cleared his throat. “Friends,” He began. “We have been invited here today to share with Klaus Klenzendorf and Friedrich Finkel in a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband."

Freddy beamed at that while K looked at him with a great amount of fondness as the officiant continued his speech, guiding K and Freddy through their “I dos” before signalling Freddy to begin the vows. Freddy took a deep breath as he recalled what he had wanted to say. Both men had agreed on no cards and to just reflect. 

“K, I remember the day we met like it was yesterday,” A large smile found its way to K’s face, a hint of blush donning his face. “I was working at the local florists at the time and you came in, asking for hyacinths- But you pronounced it as _hy-ack-niths_ ,” The crowd shared a rumbly-chuckle and K joined them. Freddy smiled. “After I had explained that _hyacinths_ were out of season, I helped you put together a bouquet for your niece, who was turning twelve the next day. And even though I had only known you for five minutes and didn’t even know your name, something told me that we were supposed to meet one another- And I was right because you came back five minutes later and asked for my number because I ‘felt familiar’-” He laughed. “Which should have been a red flag but you felt familiar to me too. But since that day I knew that you were special, in every moment. From helping me plan extravagant lunch dates to listening to me drunk-cry over a bowl of macaroni... I always knew that you were the one. I promise to be there for you, to help you with anything you need, to listen to every story, and to correct every word you get wrong,” He cheekily added (K chuckled). “And I look forward to-” His voice suddenly hitched as he felt tears coming on. “I look forward to every moment we share from here on out- As lifelong friends, partners in crime, and husbands.”

K smiled and took an unsteady breath before licking his lips, taking a moment to collect himself. “Freddy,” He began before continuing with a small laugh, “It seems that we have similar vows.” Another collective-laugh from the guests. “The day we met was one of the weirdest yet most wonderful days of my life. I definitely didn’t believe in soulmates until I stepped into that _incredibly_ quaint flower shop and saw you- Because everything clicked then. I immediately felt calm and felt like I was meant to be there, and that your smile was something out of my dreams. So, I’d like to thank-” He looked to his side of the aisle. “Miss Johanna, my niece, for telling me her favorite flowers were _hyacinths,_ because if she didn’t,” He looked back to Freddy, teary-eyed. “I might have not met the incredible man that stands before me.” He took another moment to collect himself before looking up to once again meet his partner’s gaze. “The one I promise I’d do anything for. So, Freddy, I promise to be the best husband and life-partner that I can be, I promise to make you smile but keep the dad jokes at bay to a certain degree,” Freddy tilted his head as his smile grew. “And I vow to love you through thick and thin, through every _bowl of macaroni_ ,” That made Freddy smile even more. “And for every day of our lives.”

The officiant gave them a moment of silence before transitioning into the ring exchange. Freddy squeezed K’s hands, his thumbs softly rubbing the top of K’s before letting go so they could exchange rings. Putting the ring on K’s finger felt so _surreal_ … But in the best way possible. 

“Let these rings symbolize your best moments, your hardships, but most importantly your love,” The officiant said. “Now, I wish you both good health, prosperity, communication, and compassion. Remember to cherish and devote yourselves to one another throughout your journey as partners as you join the world as married. And now, by the power invested in me, I will now declare you as husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

Both men smiled and met in the middle, Freddy’s hands finding their way to the sides of K’s face and K’s hands to Freddy’s biceps as a handful of their guests wolf-whistled. Freddy couldn’t help but let his smile melt into the kiss. He was so elated and happy to be there with K, happy to be able to share this moment with him, happy to know that he had a husband who loved him just as much as he loved him. Something told him that he had been waiting for this moment for all of his life. When they broke the kiss Freddy giddily laughed before wiping some tears from K’s face and then his own.

“I am pleased to introduce the newlyweds!”


End file.
